deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Geekboy27/A-OWMT Obama vs Scudders p. Keratosis
Barack Obama (Utter Noob) |-| Appearence |-| Personality He studders a lot, drinks a lot, and smiles whilst looking into your soul. He is a very brutal warrior. |-| Backstory Barrack Obama is the Nazi dictator of America in 2016. He controls his nation with an iron fist, brutally putting down all rebellions with his skilled tactics and manipulative speeches. He has participated in several wars, conquering many nations. However he has been defeated twice in single combat. To make up for these defeats he trained extensivly in hand to hand combat and marksmenship, in hopes that he never gets defeated again. |-| Weapons A crossbow with fire, explosive, electric, and ice bolts. Crossbow has a 5 second reload. A sword coated in energy that resmbles a lightsaber, and is able to cut through chaimail however has been stopped by plate armor. He is also very skilled at reading and writing speeches. |-| Mount A lion. RAWR! (Lion posses enhanced strength and durability. It also shares the ability of breathing fire and can transform into a Jurassic Park velociraptor.) |-| Magic He has the ability to breath fire and shoot lighting from his fingertips. He also has limited gravity manipulation. |-| Strengths Rides on a lion. Is a dictator. Skilled tactition. Accurate marksmen. Fire. Trained in various martial arts. |-| Weaknesses Is a Nazi, studders a lot, has been defeated twice before by magic wielding warriors, is insane, and horses. He hates horses. Scudders P. Keratosis (Lasifer) *'Race- Human'. Because all other races be lame unless you're an anthromorphic pillow. *'Appearance- '''Wears two pillows duct taped onto his stomach and back, bubble-wrap around his neck, a stainless-steel dog bowl helmet with a Top Hat glued on top, used water goggles, bright red rain boots, quarteroids, a yellow blanky as a cape, and he has a grizzly beard. *'Personality'''- He's a crazy Hobo that thinks his enemies are Commie Abominations crafted in North Korea through scavenging raccoon and possum limbs. *'Backstory-' Scudders P. Keratosis is a Traveling Australian, but prefers to call himself a Hobo, which only he can call himself, others must call him Homeless. He traveled to Brazil where he learned Krav Maga 'cuz I gotta know some Martial Arts somehow. He also hunts down North Korean Commie Abominations. =Weaponry= *Explosive Possum Bolas- Bolas with three Possum heads attached, filled to the brim with explosives. *Fire Axe of Fireness- A Fire Axe that is on Fire. *Hellfire Gauntlets of Beelzebub- Spiked Gauntlets of Fire given to Scudders by Beelzebub himself. *Needle-Potion of Uberstrongeliensz- A Needle that once injected gives enhanced Strength and Speed to Scudders. *Heat-Seeking Stickeh-Chickens- Once thrown, These Chickens target Scudder's opponent, and on hit, stick to them and explode after several seconds. *Duel Pistol-Crossbows- Simple duel pistol-crossbows. *Incendiary Kiwi Grenades- Kiwis, filled with Incendiary shizz, and explode and catch things on fire, acting like a frag grenade, but with more fruit flavor and fire. *Cannon-Ball Firing Top Hat- A Top Hat that fires cannon balls. *1.21 Jiggawatt Electric Piranha Gun- A device that fires electrified man-eating Piranhas! Can be charged up for more electrified pirhana-ness! *Hand-Held Man-O-War Launcher- A Hand-Held Grenade launcher that fires deadly electrified Jellyfish. *'Magic- Squidmancy:' Sends out Killer Blood-Sucking Mini-Squids from Hobo's palms. *Urikinesis: The Manipulation of piss, taught to him by grand master Leo. *'Mount-' Armored Killer Squid-Jaguar-Ostrich Hybrid from New Zealand *'Strengths-' Strong, Fast, Durable *'Weaknesses-' He's really crazy. Arenas *'The Dungeons:' The tourture chambers of the fortress hold many familiar and painful torture devices such as Iron Maidens, Judas Cradles, rat pits, and The Rack. Warriors must be careful in the low light and prepare watch their balance. *'The Lab:' Home to the mad experiments of a alchemist and his concoctions. While the room is large, several tables lined with chemicals and potions are positioned in the room. While enemies can be tossed on to the tables, they're not very strong. In the corner...an experimental creature waits for the lightning strike to awaken him. Battle Arena: Dungeon Obama walks down the dark stairway. After reaching the bottom, he notices several people in the dungeons reaching out of their cells, their hands aged and cracked. The president ignores them, and continues on. It's rather cold in the dungeon, and stinks of an awful stench. The walls are cracked, and have a oddly colored liquid on it. As Obama carry's on, he finds a man hunched over a table. The man has a pillow over his back. Obama can vaugely make out the bubble wrap covering his neck. "Greetings. I assume you're my opponet?" Obama asks the strange man. Scudders does not respond. "Hey!" Obama yells, and begins to storm over to the hobo. "Don't ignore your president!" Obama grabs Scudder's shoulder. Scudders turns around quickly. He has blood on his mouth, and half of a rat can be seen on the table. Scudders swiftly lands a hard punch on Obama's face. Obama, taken by surprise at the punch, stumbles back, and falls onto the hard ground. Scudders gets up from the chair. "The president?! The ruler of this whole country?! You commie! GO BACK TO KOREA!!!" And with that, Scudders pulled out an explosive Possum Bola. He tosses one at Obama, but he rolls away, but he forgets about the blast radius. The Bola explodes in Obama's face. Obama is hazy for a second, and gets up. Obama quickly pulls out his sword coated in energy. Scudders pulls out his Hellfire Gauntlets of Beezlefub.. The two charge at eachother, but Obama leaps in the air. Scudders attempts to slash at the president while he is in the air, but misses completely. Obama lands, at slashes at Scudders. He is not close enough, so he just ends up cutting the pillow that covers Scudder's back. Scudders turns, and runs at Obama. Obama attempts to cut Scudders down when he runs, and Scudders quickly ducks, and lands a hard punch in Obama's ribs with the hellfire gauntlets. Obama kicks him away, but he takes notice of his wound. The insides of Obama burn greatly, but he shakes it off and continues. He whistles for his lion, who comes running from out of nowhere. Scudders calls for his Armored Killer Squid-Jaguar-Ostrich Hybrid from New Zealand. The two hop on the mounts, and begin to charge at eachother. Obama pulls out his crossbow, and Scudders pulls out his Heat-Seeking Stickeh-Cickens. Obama fires a bolt at Scudders, while at the same time, Scudders tosses a chicken at Obama's lion. Scudders is hit in the shoulder, and the chicken latches onto the lion. After several seconds, the chicken explodes, destroying the lion's face, and launching Obama off of his mount. Scudders had remained on his mount. He looks at the bolt, and places both of his hands on it. He quickly pulls it out, and let's it fall to the floor. Obama lays on the floor, injured from his wound. He quickly get's up. As Scudders throws a chicken, Obama opens his mouth, and releases a large ammount of fire. His firery breath warms the dungeons, and burns the chicken instantly. Scudders pulls down his Top hat, and fires a cannon ball. Obama sees the ball comming, but is to slow to dodge it. The ball hit's him in the chest, injuring him greatly. As he attempts to get back up, Scudders launches several blood sucking squids, sending them to his wounds. Obama loads an explosive shot, and attempts to fire it at Scudders. Scudders is fast, and pulls out his Dual-Pistol Crossbows. One of them hit's obama in the chest, and the final one hits him in the forhead. Obama slumps to the ground. Scudders walks over, and locks down to the fallen president/dictator. "I just did Korea a favor. America is now mine. Mine! Mine!" Scudders mounts up, and makes a run for the White House. He has a country to (attempt) run. Victor: Scudders p. Keratosis Category:Blog posts